The Everglades Oddity
For the novelization, see The Everglades Oddity (Knight Books). Matt is bitten by a snake and isn’t able to lead the team against V.E.N.O.M. who are trying to steal a space shuttle. Alex Sector is Matt’s temporary replacement as M.A.S.K. leader. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Scott reminds T-Bob not to run around a pool because water is slippery and therefore, dangerous. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Julio Lopez *Dusty Hayes - Backlash *Ace Riker - Ricochet M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Firefly (mentioned only, as both Firefly and Dragonfly) *Rhino *Gator *Slingshot **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Osk *Mike *Major David Krauss Quotes "'Cooking with T-Bob' I-I-I can see it now, my own gourmet cooking show!" -T-Bob "You fried my biplane, T-Bob..." -Scott Trakker "I'm about to steal the most powerful flying fortress ever created. With it, no one will be able to stop me, not even M.A.S.K.!" -Miles Mayhem "V.E.N.O.M.'s got the better of me, for once..." -Matt Trakker "You have an appointment with two weeks of complete bed rest to keep. Julio's orders." -Alex Sector Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes *A paperback book based on this episode, written by Kenneth Harper and Bruce Hogarth was published by Knight Books in 1986. It was number 07 in this series. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker Dusty Hayes, Osk and Major David Krauss *Mark Halloran as Cliff Dagger, Sly Rax, Ace Riker and Control Tower *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Alex Sector *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and Julio Lopez *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield, M.A.S.K. Computer and Mike (Everglades) *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Alex Sector uses Code 1229 to activate the Thunderhawk computer and Code 1330 for it to recommend the personel best suited for this mission. *The M.A.S.K. Computer selects Julio Lopez for this mission, but only to serve as Matt Trakker's personal physician. *Julio Lopez' vehicle Firefly is mentioned during the Agent selection and later Alex Sector refers to it as "Dragonfly" (an early prototype name used for Firefly), saying he used it to rendezvous with the team. However the vehicle is not used or seen during the mission at all. *Alex mentions they have full clearance to land from the P.N.A. at Cape Canaveral. *Rhino gets caught in the exhaust of the space shuttle as it lifts off and Thunderhawk is also damaged when T-Bob crashes it into a tree. Conflicts *When Matt and Alex run out of the mock-up space shuttle, Alex's head appears to pass through the top of the doorframe. *As Matt and Alex dive for cover into some bushes, it cuts to a closer shot, but the jungle background remains the same. *Matt Trakker disables Jackhammer's brakes, causing him to crash into a tree. But after a brief conversation with Mayhem, the vehicle drives off again. *When we first see Ace Riker inside the M.A.S.K. Transport Jet, the color of his sleeves change from tan to yellow and his collar changes from yellow to blue. *Cape Canaveral Tower Control stops the countdown at 'T minus two minutes' but when we cut to Sly Rax overriding the countdown it is still running and shows 24 minutes and 35 seconds counting down. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes